Rogue oneshots
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Basically this is using the characters from my story Rogue and these oneshots will basically be about a certain character(s) past or future events in more detail then I have put in my actual story like how Clary and Simon became friends (The first one). And if you just tell me in your reviews what event you want if you want a certain one then I will try to fit it in for you guys!
1. How Clary and Simon met

**How Simon and Clary became friends**

**Clary's point of view**

I was sitting on my bed sketching a tiger before my stylist Torak came into my room and told me "Come on Sweetheart, time to get ready to greet your father's friends again."

Torak had longish brown wavy hair that fell into his eyes and he had a dark tanned skin and surprisingly stunning blue eyes. He normally wore his leather boots and jacket, a plain top and a pair of black jeans.

I sighed and stood up obediently, deserting my sketchpad before making my way over to Torak and asking him angrily "Why do I have to get dressed up and look like an idiot when every single person comes around?"

Torak laughed at my anger and said "Looks like someone has a fiery temper today."

I glared at him through the mirror which made him laugh even more but he soon stopped as my other stylists came into my room too.

I know that everyone thinks that four stylists are a lot for a thirteen soon to be fourteen year old girl (well if you stretch soon to be for like five months then yes soon to be) and to be honest I think one is way too many but my father Valentine Morgenstern insists that I have four of them.

Torak is probably my favourite one out of all of them, he basically designs and makes my clothes and makes the final detail to anything wrong with well my makeup or something.

Then there's Camille who does all of my makeup, Camille looks a bit like a too elegant old fashioned vampire due to her very pale skin and her long waist length blonde wavy hair and her very piercing but pale blue eyes.

Next there was Eve who out of the girls I like the most partly because she gothic and she has black dyed hair and very dark brown eyes and well practically a goth basically, Eve does all of my hair styles and stuff.

Lastly there's Racheal who is basically the over excited one who has almost carrot orange hair and bright blue eyes, Racheal does my nails for me and I'm constantly moaned at from her for biting them so much.

Torak got out some clothes from a large bag and he showed them to me to make sure I liked them.

Today it was a pair of black leggings which sparkled slightly and a green strappy top that also sparkled.

I personally thought that they sparkled too much but then you didn't see them when I had to go to my father's Mid-summer night's ball.

I was practically covered in glitter from head to foot. And the only thing I will say about that is never again.

As soon as I was forced into my clothes and pushed into a chair in front of a makeup table and mirror the other three stylists rushed around me trying to get me ready as quick as possible.

Racheal started talking to me but I barely caught any of it so I just nodded along and said "Uh huh." and "Oh really?" when she actually let me speak and it seemed to do the job to convince her that I was actually listening to her so one – nil to me.

I looked into the mirror and tried to find out how I looked after last night.

Last night was almost worse than normal. Valentine did his usual and started by punching me and kicking me but it escalated very quickly to glass bottles being smashed over or on me and before I knew it back in the bathtub of blood as I call it now and then it was whip time and after that I passed out again so I have no clue what they did afterwards to me but I could tell you that it would have been nothing good again.

Today I didn't look too bad though I felt like I had been thrown against the wall repeatedly and then grated like cheese before being soaked and then cut with a sharp knife all in one night.

I had fiery red curly hair that now fell down to my elbows again, I had basically massive emerald eyes that looked way too big for my face. I had extremely pale and I mean like more pale than a vampire pale skin which now had small scars running all over my body if you took off all this makeup. My entire body was also covered in freckles though mostly they were on my face.

Soon enough I was ready to go and meet my father and brother. For now I could only hope that they didn't have a hangover.

As I walked down the lit by sunlight only corridors of the house I tried to look at myself in the mirrors decorating the hallways and smiling at myself to look really convincing to other people otherwise I know I will be punished even more than normal which I still don't really get why I am punished anyway.

As I reached the gigantic hall well I would say way but it's massive so I'll say a hall room, I saw my father and brother waiting for me to come downstairs.

As soon as father saw me he smiled fakely and said "Hello Clarissa, how are you this morning?"

A part of me wanted to answer him by saying 'Not very good I'm afraid, I feel like last night I was punched and kicked, had glass thrown and broken at/on me, I lost some blood to a bathtub, oh and I got whipped by my father and brother. Oh and I passed out. Oh wait that did happen didn't it?' but my more sensible part of me made me say "I'm feeling okay at the moment father. How about you?"

Valentine smiled again and said "I'm very well this morning Clarissa thank you for asking."

I smiled back politely before following the same rules as normal, to be seen but not heard unless spoken to or required to speak.

Yes that is like Shakespeare's times gender expectations of woman but let's just say my family follow very old laws.

Anyway as we walked towards the big solid oak doors I heard Mrs Lewis' voice scolding her children for the noise they were making.

I sort of knew the Lewis'. From what I could gather Mrs Lewis is a widow as Mr Lewis died in a car crash. Mrs Lewis is a small plump woman with horrible muddy and lank brown hair and a murky sort of brown eyes. Rebecca Lewis is the older of the two children and she has her mother's looks but she makes them look very pretty on her where as Mrs Lewis looks plainly ugly with it, Rebecca is now nearly sixteen and she is one of the few people who her mother likes. Simon Lewis is the same age as me and he presumably has his father's looks as he has a darker brown coloured hair and very deep almost chocolate coloured eyes and also he is fairly tall and he looked nerdy too.

I stood on my father's other side to Jonathan so we looked exactly like Valentine wanted us to look like, a perfect family.

The doors opened to reveal the Lewis' and soon we were walking to the dining hall to eat our lunch.

We had roasted ham and fresh cheddar cheese sandwiches and freshly made roman salads for lunch.

I could hear Valentine and Mrs Lewis' voices floating around the room as they spoke of businesses.

The 'children' as they called us had to sit in complete silence unless asked something or spoken to which requires us to speak, which was normal for me but not so much for everyone else probably.

I kept my eyes on my plate and ate it all in very small pieces.

Once we were finished Valentine turned to Jonathan and asked him "Are you going to come and join mine and Claire's meeting this afternoon Jonathan?"

Jonathan nodded and said politely "Yes father, I will come if I am required."

Valentine then turned to me with his eyes cold and unloving staring at me and he asked me somewhat colder "And what are you planning on doing this afternoon Clarissa?"

I wanted to flinch away from my full name but I made myself answer my father by saying "I was thinking of going outside and doing some photography or for an hour or two before dinner father."

Valentine confirmed "That is a good plan Clarissa, just stay out of this house until I retrieve you from the gardens okay?"

I nodded and said "Yes father, may I go and get my camera from my bedroom please?"

Valentine nodded and told me "Be quick because I want you out within the next five minutes or so."

I nodded before standing up and walking out of the dining room again.

As soon as I got to my room and almost wanted to burst into tears, my back was killing me and so was my head, I want the pain to stop but father always tells me that pain makes you stronger but not for the first time I wondered if he was lying.

I grabbed my camera and a few spare batteries along with a more decent pair of shoes than wedges and I then left the room and almost ran down the hallways until I got outside in the fresh air.

I breathed it in for a minute before walking slowly around the one garden to look at what I could find some photos of.

I spotted a good climbing tree which was very tall but it looked strong enough to hold my weight.

I walked towards it before anyone could come outside and find me.

I started to climb up the tree using its branches to help me get to the top.

According to Jon when I was younger I could climb up and down things like a squirrel so I got to the top of the tree pretty fast.

I perched on one of the branches about seventy feet up to take photos.

In the distance from this height I could see the faint outlines of a city which looked pretty cool so that was one photo.

I stared out at the city for a little while longer before starting to climb back down the tree again and thinking of another photo which I could get.

When I was about three quarters of the way down I saw Simon and Rebecca playing with each other like me and Jon used to.

Simon was winning easily as Rebecca was trying to not get too muddy from the gardens.

I watched how Rebecca soon was annoyed with Simon and she snapped "I'm going to play with the dolls. Are you joining me?"

Simon wrinkled his nose and said "Why would I play with dolls? I am way too manly for dolls Becca."

Rebecca snapped at him "Fine!" before flouncing off into the manor to get her dolls."

I watched how Simon sighed at his sister's back before muttering to himself "I hate this place. It gives me the creeps."

I could understand why he hated it. It was very old like Victorian old and it was also painted a dark black colour.

I sighed as I saw Simon walk underneath my tree and then stand there watching the long grass in the surrounding fields sway in the gentle breeze.

I started to climb down again but about another third down I stood on a piece of moss on the tree branch and I lost my footing only just about having enough time to let out a gasp and a yelp of surprise before losing my grip completely and then landing straight on top of poor Simon making both of us fall to the ground.

Both of us yelled out but probably for different reasons, Simon was probably because my elbow connected straight to his stomach and my reason was because I landed on my already bruised stomach from a few nights ago.

I rolled off Simon and muttered to myself "Well that wasn't meant to happen."

Simon stared at me and told me "No kidding? I thought that always happened to people whose parents are weird and meet up for secret planning."

I stared at him and said "Oh um I'm sorry, I lost my footing on a branch up there." I pointed up to the slippery branch and I blushed as I realised how embarrassing it was to have happened.

The branch was like ten metres away from where I and Simon had landed.

Simon joked with me by saying "Are you sure you didn't just fall for my handsome good looks Miss Morgenstern?"

I answered him by saying "I must say that the ground looks awfully beautiful today doesn't it Master Lewis?"

Simon smiled at me and said "Not as handsome as me may I say."

I only half forced this smile and I asked him "I didn't hurt you that bad did I?"

Simon shook his head and said "Nah, I've had worse from my…" he trailed off as soon as he realised what he was saying.

I then saw his faint bruise on his arm and a small cut next to it.

I guessed the last part of his sentence "Your mum?"

Simon looked at me in surprise as he nodded and asked me "What about you?"

I locked eyes with him and saw his honesty and trust in me so I looked away and quietly told him "Both of them."

I watched the grass sway again before looking back at Simon and seeing that his whole body was shaking with anger like he wanted to punch or hit something which looked strange as he normally looked so calm and gentle.

I put my hand on his arm and told him "Don't get too worked up, I'm not that much of a great importance really."

Simon growled back "Everyone should be important."

I snapped back "Emphasise on should be and what's so special about an ADHD kid who can barely keep herself out of trouble?"

Simon looked at me and said "Someone should be loved by another person even if it is only one."

I glared at him and told him angrily "I'm one person out of billions and billions of people on the entire Earth surface and who knows if they are other people in other universes, when you think like that you realise that you as in one person are not important at all and not everyone is treated with love."

Simon was obviously almost as stubborn as I was as he argued back "But everyone has to love someone else and be loved by someone too."

I recited the saying my father and brother always tell me to Simon "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."

Simon glared at me which I returned with my own glare and I snapped at him "I'm going to get some more photos before father finds me arguing with a man again."

I stood up sharply and almost fell back down from the pain I got in m left side of my stomach.

I winced but I started walking away trying to spot something else to take a photo of.

I could feel Simon's eyes stare at me as I walked around the garden snapping photos of different flowers and animals to sketch up later.

I heard Rebecca come back out and call to Simon that his mother wanted him and he then left the garden but before he did he detoured slightly and said from behind me "Your family and my mother are evil bastards and I want to help you get through it but if you're going to push me away then fine, but don't come running to me crying because you're hurt okay?"

I replied quickly "Don't you think I know that they are evil? And I don't need help, I've survived for years without it so I don't see why I need it now and I won't be crying at all, not to you anyway not because I have some form of cuts or bruises."

Simon stared at me before saying "You act like a small terrified girl in front of your father but when he's not around you're like a warrior almost."

I spun around and snapped at him "What do you mean by that?"

Simon snapped back "I mean that even though you clearly need some sort of help, you're too stubborn or stupid to acknowledge it and ask for it."

I glared at him and told him "I don't need anyone's help because I've learnt first-hand that people always let you down at some point. No matter when and why they will always let you fall until you hit the ground and shatter and you have to wait for someone else to fix you until it happens all over again. So I save myself the pain and keep myself to myself so that only I can blame myself if something goes wrong."

Simon stared at me as though he was finally seeing me before he snapped "Fine, be anti-social but never come and talk to me when you get hurt that badly that you have to be fixed by someone else other than yourself because I won't help you."

I snapped back "That's fine with me considering that I don't even know you let alone want or need your help and I'll make sure when that time comes and if it comes then I won't be anywhere near you or this house."

With that I turned away from Simon and stormed back across the garden and I went back to the tree and started to climb it yet again.

I climbed a bit higher than last time but I still felt completely comfortable perched on a tree branch which swayed ever so slightly in the wind.

I watched Simon go back in after his sister and look back to try and find me again but his eyes never landed on me once which made me smile to myself slightly.

As soon as I was sure I was alone I climbed back down the tree and jumped from a lower branch and I could still feel the rush of complete adrenaline running through me until I landed on my feet again.

I walked to an old oak tree which I used to throw knives and daggers at with Jon and I knelt by the roots of the tree and once again tried to pray to God hoping that if he was there he would hear and listen to me for once.

I closed my eyes and muttered a quick prayer "Dear Heavenly Father, I want to ask you for someone whom I can trust and have faith in. It doesn't have to be someone I start off liking only someone who I can trust and they can trust me. I would also quite like it if I knew what I did to anger my family to make them hurt and leave me alone. I only want to know why they hurt me, and why Luke left me here without anyone to comfort me and hold me like he used to. All I want is a friend who can trust me and vice versa really. Please please please listen to me this time otherwise I may just give up my faith in you and just put an end to this miserable life and hope I reincarnate as something like a flower or a tree. Thank you for the food and drink you have given me throughout the years though it has been hard to keep faith in you I still have. Amen."

I sighed as I opened my eyes and saw that still nothing had changed and that God probably didn't exist and that I was all by myself again.

I told myself off for hoping that there was a God who is nice and loving but I know that I'm already kidding myself I was just trying to believe that I wasn't completely alone.

I then heard Simon's voice say "If you wanted a friend then you could have just asked me Miss Morgenstern."

I glared at him and told him "If God really did send you to be my friend then God certainly has the stupidest taste ever."

Simon laughed and said "Or maybe it's the best taste ever, I mean we both have loads in common right?"

I considered this and I told him "I don't know anything about you, so I couldn't say."

Simon smiled and said "How about we change that then Morgenstern?"

For the first time in nearly two years I found a true smile from deep inside of me and I told Simon "We might as well Lewis, we're both going through the same thing right?"

Simon confirmed my statement "Right."

I lead him to a hidden garden which no one could see from within the house even if you were on the highest floor and we sat down and I asked him "Okay so we might as well start simple. What is your full name?"

Simon smiled and told me "Simon Lewis, no middle name as far as I know. What about yours?"

I smiled and said "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, but I prefer Clary Adele Fray which was the name I was born with."

Simon asked me "So can I call you Clarissa only when you've been naughty or I am teasing you? And the rest of the time it is Clary right?"

I nodded and said "Yep, your turn to ask a question."

Simon thought about this before asking me "Your birthday?"

I automatically answered "The twenty third of August. And yours is?"

"The eighth of April."

I started to think of another question "What's your favourite book or books?"

Simon pretended to stroke an imaginary beard on his chin as he thought about it and he answered "Probably any manga comic books or my other comic books."

I considered this and then slowly said "My manga comics, my marvel comics and my Greek mythology books particularly when Hercules is the hero."

Simon laughed and said "Is that because he's all big and strong and not to forget handsome?"

I shook my head and explained "I like him because his extreme bad luck makes me feel better about my bad luck and also his constellation is pretty cool too."

Simon told me "I've never seen his constellation before."

I looked at him in surprised and said "You haven't ever looked at the stars and looked at all the constellations before?"

Simon shook his head and I told him "Maybe one day if we ever run away from here and go somewhere far away from this place then maybe I can show you them."

Simon looked at me and asked "Good plan but where could we go except a children's home because they'll just send us back here?"

I thought about it and then I remembered what my father had said about his years as a teenager and young adult and I told Simon "The CIA would accept us; both of our families were some sort of agents so we could get in at an early age and train to be an agent."

Simon grinned and said "Brilliant but when should we do this?"

I said "When we're both about fifth teen years old because it won't be that long only a year or so right?"

Simon nodded and said "Then we have a year to plan how to get away from our houses and our route to New York right?"

I grinned and said "Right."

Both I and Simon laughed until I heard Rebecca call Simon to come back to the manor and I asked him seriously "So we're friends and runaways now right?"

Simon gave me one last true smile before saying "That's right. And nothing can change that okay?"

I grinned and told him "Nothing can change any of our plans."

We both smiled at each other one last time before Simon ran out of the bushes and back to his sister and mum.

I watched them leave the manor and just before they disappeared again I saw Simon look back at me and smile slightly again before disappearing completely.

I wondered if God had finally heard my prayer and he has sent me and Simon to do this but then again maybe not, maybe it was just a complete coincidence. Maybe just maybe one day we can succeed in our plans and leave this life behind completely. Maybe, just maybe we can do this together.


	2. Escape from Morgenstern Manor

**AN: Thanks to the few people who have actually reviewed this story and I really appreciate you guys for reviewing and now I will leave you to read this small story/oneshot, hope you guys will like it**

**How Simon and Clary got away from the Morgenstern Manor**

**Clary's point of view**

After Simon came Mrs Lewis soon left with Rebecca to do some shopping.

I took a deep breath in and beckoned Simon to follow me up to my room.

Once in my room we started speaking in a code which meant that we could be saying in front of other people 'I love dogs' but in the code we would be saying something like 'It needs to happen soon.'.

It was an amazing idea because no one knew what we were talking about but other than that it was sort of suspicious to other people too.

I looked over at Simon and spoke in the code to him but what we were actually saying were "You got everything you need?"

"Yes, I had to leave a few books at home but you have them anyway."

"Good. I just need to pack a few more clothes and stuff and we'll be ready to go."

I rummaged around in my drawers and closets before coming out with a fresh set of clothes that I was now wearing which were black skinny jeans, black socks, a few tops, a leather jacket as well as a normal one and a scarf and some of my elbow length gloves.

Simon's voice then said "Clary I'm nervous. I mean what if your family catches us sneaking out?"

I looked back at Simon and told him as bravely as I could "Then we'll fight them."

Simon nodded and asked "Are you willing to fight your own family?"

I looked at him and told him completely serious "If it means that we will be safer then yes I will fight them by your side of course."

After an hour I was finally ready to leave this manor for good and I motioned to Simon that we should start going.

Even I felt nervous from the fear of being caught by Jonathan or Valentine or even worse both of them.

We crept along the corridor and we sneaked past Jonathan's floor of rooms and then into the hallway only to find that the front doors were locked.

I cursed under my breath in many different languages before saying to Simon "We need to go around to the back door Si."

Simon went paler but he nodded and told me "Fine, but we'll have to be as quiet as possible."

I nodded and we went back around the house to the kitchen.

I glanced at Simon as we heard my father's voice yelling at the cooks and tell them to throw away the unclean food they make for extra which I have been stealing out of the bins since earlier this week.

I nodded my head for no reason in particular except the fact that both of us started to push forwards again afterwards.

We half ran half tiptoed down the corridor and hid behind the old radiator that stuck out into the hallway as all of the cooks rushed past us.

I thought I heard my father leave so I beckoned to Simon that we should leave now but that turned out to be the worst mistake that I have ever made.

It turned out that my father hadn't left the kitchen at all and he had been drinking another crate full of alcohol in the last half an hour with my brother so this was not going to be fun at all.

I smiled at my dad as he saw us two and I said brightly "Hey father, me and Simon are just going to go and play outside for a few hours okay?"

My father narrowed his bloodshot eyes and he slurred at me "You're not going outside with him, you'll run away and we can't let that happen now can we?"

I stuttered out "N- no father of course we won't run away from here, who'd want to do that?"

Father then walked towards me telling me "Come on then Clarissa, time for your punishment for this evening now. And it's going to be something we've only tried to do before."

I felt my face lose its entire colour (which was basically none) that my face contained as I realised that he was going to try and rape me again.

No this was not happening, this is why me and Simon had to move it forwards from when we were planning it to, I'm turning fourteen in a two months and there's no way that I was going to stay until I was fifth teen like we first planned to, not after the first attempt of rape that both of my family tried.

I wanted to back away but I lifted my head and stood up against my father for once and told him firmly "No father, you will let me and Simon go outside now."

My father no not my father, Luke was my father figure not him so its Valentine anyway he moved towards us and he pulled out his sharp kitchen knife and he told me "No you won't leave this house Clarissa Morgenstern, not alive anyway."

I told him angrily "My name is Clary Fray! I am not related to you or Jonathan."

Jonathan's voice then came from another doorway behind my father "Oh but Angel you are."

If it was possible I went even paler then before and I told them "I and Simon will leave this house alive and you will let us leave this house and get away without injuring or killing us."

Valentine smiled gruesomely which was pretty scary before saying "Over our dead bodies you can yes."

Then him and Jonathan started to do a stupid drunk thing and throw sharp knives at both me and Simon so I yelled at him "Simon, go, go now, leave me here and I'll join you later."

Simon looked at me before running past Valentine and Jonathan quickly and left the house.

I started dodging the knives that flew at me but one of them which was thrown by Jonathan I didn't see coming and it scratched from the corner of my right eye down to the right corner of my lips before clattering to the floor again.

The only good thing about having ADHD was that I barely felt the knife cut me and I could also tell every move that they would do by watching their tensing spots.

I pulled out a blade from my pocket and I pushed it up so Valentine and Jonathan could see it and I ordered them "Move away from the door so I can leave or I'll fight you."

They just simply shrugged and said "Bring it on Angel."

Valentine moved forwards first so I held my own blade and deflected all of his attacks before I started attacking him with my own blade and hoping he would give away soon.

As I carried on fighting what I didn't notice was a shadow sneaking back through the back door again.

After about ten minutes my blade clattered to the floor and slid behind my father who just grinned and slurred at me "Ready to die yet Angel?"

I nodded and my father asked me "Any brave last words to say Miss Clary Fray?"

I met his eyes and said "Love makes you stronger not weaker Valentine Morgenstern Simon has proved that to me and the only other thing I want to say is that you were wrong, you always have been and you always will be wrong until you realise that love gives you strength not weakness. You will never realise it until it's too late, mark my words Valentine Morgenstern when you realise that my words are true then you will have death come and take you away and you will die as a weak man who has no love in his life."

Valentine smiled which looked a bit like a murderous smile and he told me "Very brave words there Clarissa. Now prepare yourself to die."

I raised my head and straightened my back so I looked taller and a lot braver than I felt but I didn't back away as he crept towards me the knife in his hand glinting in the small amount of light we had in the kitchen.

Valentine's face grew more and more serious as he got nearer to me as I still didn't back away.

Valentine was now about a metre away from me and he looked like he hated my some sort of bravery to die as he crept up again looking as if he wanted me to be afraid of him which I was but I will never let that show well not to him or Jonathan anyway.

Valentine raised the knife when he was in front of me and he told me "Goodbye Clarissa Morgenstern."

And he went to lower his knife down but suddenly there was a load and massive bang and Valentine went very still before another bang came again and again and again before Valentine's eye's rolled back and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

I stared at Valentine amazed before looking up and seeing Simon standing there with a saucepan over his head and my blade at his feet.

I grinned and said "Nice one Lewis, maybe you should keep that."

Jonathan then slurred from behind Simon "You two seem to have forgotten about me."

I shared a worried look with Simon before walking and standing next to Simon and saying "Come have a go if you think you're hard enough."

Jonathan lunged at me with mum's dagger which he inherited as I inherited Valentine's small blade/dagger sort of thing which I deflected the blow with.

After a few minutes Jon had also been knocked out by Simon's amazing frying hitting skills I told Simon "Grab a few of those, they seem to be your choice of weapon.

Simon grinned and said "Okay then."

We grabbed some more food before the chefs started coming back down the hallway and I knew it was time to leave.

I beckoned Simon to follow me as we ran straight out the back door and down the big grassy hill and across the fields surrounding us.

We carried on running all the way to Texas City where we stopped and I panted out "I'll get a cab."

I held my hand up and said to the taxi driver "Hi, me and my friend need a lift to the next city towards New York if that could be possible."

The driver asked me "How much do you have?"

I hesitated before saying "Excuse me? I am Valentine Morgenstern's daughter Clarissa Morgenstern and he's ordered the two of us to get to New York as quick as possible so can I take a taxi to the next city or not?"

The cabbie's face went pale and he said "Sure thing, get in."

I climbed in with Simon next to me and I nodded my head at the driver and he sped off into the sunset and soon enough Texas was just an outline of a city in the night sky.

I laid my head against the window and fell asleep lightly and for once since I've been around the manor I had a fairly good dream.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the two previous ones and what one I should do next.**


End file.
